


Magic Between You And Me

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Schmoop, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, mentions of Harry Styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another coffee?"  A voice asks from above her.  Zayn is not ashamed to admit she jumps and lets out a sharp squeal in surprise.  She looks up to see kind eyes looking down on her, paired with a soft smile on plush pink lips.  When she doesn't speak the girl blushes and nods at her cup which is still defiantly empty.  "You were banging your cup.  I thought maybe you could use another?"</p>
<p>Zayn is horrified at the implication and she pulls her hand back quickly.  The cup spins and falls over at the sudden loss of support holding it up. "Oh no... I wasn't...  I didn't mean ... that wasn't a signal.  I mean, I wasn't banging it for you to come over and get me another one..."    Now she's blushing and waving her hands around in utter embarrassment.  When she looks up, she sees the stranger smiling down at her, fond and truthfully a little embarrassed as well.    Zayn looks and sees that she's wearing a nametag.  Liam.  Before she can continue Liam starts to talk.</p>
<p>or  An awkward one shot of girl!Ziam flirting and being the cutest girls who were ever cute in the history of awkward flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluffy girl!ziam and this just came out of my brain today. I hope you like it. Also, I've taken liberties with football/soccer in their universe and ... yeah. Just go with it.

Sitting in a coffee shop with three books open and the blinking cursor of her laptop mocking her Zayn finally breaks. She picks up her coffee cup hoping against all hopes that there is at least one mouthful left and pouts when it's empty. She groans and bangs it on the table, offended that it's let her down so viciously. 

"Another coffee?" A voice asks from above her. Zayn is not ashamed to admit she jumps and lets out a sharp squeal in surprise. She looks up to see kind eyes looking down on her, paired with a soft smile on plush pink lips. When she doesn't speak the girl blushes and nods at her cup which is still defiantly empty. "You were banging your cup. I thought maybe you could use another?"

Zayn is horrified at the implication and she pulls her hand back quickly. The cup spins and falls over at the sudden loss of support holding it up. "Oh no... I wasn't... I didn't mean ... that wasn't a signal. I mean, I wasn't banging it for you to come over and get me another one..." Now she's blushing and waving her hands around in utter embarrassment. When she looks up, she sees the stranger smiling down at her, fond and truthfully a little embarrassed as well. Zayn looks and sees that she's wearing a nametag. Liam. Before she can continue Liam starts to talk.

"Oh no. I wasn't saying you were doing that. I KNOW you weren't trying to... But it's just ... we're not busy you see. And I thought that maybe you were busy and if you wanted I could get it for you so you wouldn't have to get up. Because you're busy."

Zayn looks around and sees that while it's not overly busy, it's not dead. And there is a girl standing behind the counter staring at Liam with wide blue eyes and her bleached blonde hair pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head. It's clear that she's waiting for Liam to come back to make the drinks of the few people standing in line and Zayn blushes further as she ducks her head. When her eyes meet the blonde's, her blue eyes soften and she smiles at Zayn a clear indication that she's not mad at HER, just that she'd like Liam to maybe come back to work sometime soon.

"I think your friend..." Zayn nods in the direction of the counter which causes for Liam to blush even further. 

"Niall."

Zayn smiles. "I think Niall wants your attention."

"M'supposed to be making drinks. Would you like one? Maybe I could bring you one. Well once I've gotten those peoples drinks?"

Taking a chance, Zayn nods. "That would be lovely." Her stomach starts to flutter wildly as Liam beams at her and rushes back behind the counter to start making drinks. When she looks up she sees Niall whispering enthusiastically to Liam who is blushing and trying to hide her wide grin. Zayn looks at Niall who has taken her place behind the register once again and is stunned when the blonde grins and gives her a thumbs up. Zayn looks down and doesn't look up until there is a cup placed in front of her

Zayn grins and accepts the cup with a soft 'thank you'. It’s as she's reaching into her bag to pull out her change purse that Liam speaks.

"You're welcome. Oh, what are you doing?"

"How much do I owe you for the coffee?" Zayn watches Liam blush and run her fingers through her hair nervously. 

"Oh. It's on the house. You don't ... it's free."

Zayn looks over at Niall who is, without shame, staring at their interaction. Zayn feels the butterflies in her stomach return and she sighs. "Oh. Well thank you, are you sure?"

Liam nods. "Well maybe, maybe I could get your name?"

It's obvious in how her voice shakes and how her hands are trembling that Liam is nervous. Zayn ducks her hands behind her face and wills her own blush to give her a break. At least a little bit.

"Zayn."

Liam nods. "I'm Liam."

"I saw," Zayn points to Liam's nametag and the other girl groans. 

"Of course. I'm so daft."

"You're lovely." Zayn argues. Before either can say anything else, they are joined at the table. Louis has barged in like she does, full of life and noise and a breezy laugh as she loads her things on the bench next to Zayn and throws herself onto a chair.

"Hi babe," she breathes. 

Zayn watches Liam visibly deflate as she looks down at Louis. Louis who has her light brown hair cut and styled into an artsy pixie cut. Her blue eyes twinkling and her gorgeous smile on full wattage with her perfect teeth bared as she reaches over to try and grab Zayn's coffee for herself. She's not quick enough though and Zayn scoops the cup away from her and tries but misses in her attempt to kick her.

"Oh I'll just...." Liam starts to say as she turns around.

"Wait," Zayn panics. "Liam," she says and waits until the other girl turns back to face them. "I fucking swear Tommo," Zayn hisses. When she has Liam's full attention she ignores the knowing smirk that Louis is flashing her and pleads with Liam to hear her out. "Liam, do you know my best mate Louis?"

They both watch Liam's eyebrows furrow as if she's not sure that Zayn is being honest or she's trying to place where she knows Louis from. It's Louis that answers though.

"We don't KNOW know each other, but I know OF you Liam Payne." They watch Liam cock her head to the side as she regards Louis hesitantly. "Footie. You play for Ben Winston's team right? A level? I played you last year..." Louis trails off when Liam's eyes widen and she recognizes her.

"Louis Tomlinson?" Liam breathes. "Yeah, you're on Cowell's team. You were in A last year and now... Damn, you moved up to Trip A. In one season, it's like unheard of or summat."

Zayn has never seen Louis blush this way when talking about her football career. She's never known Louis to be shy about it but in the fact of Liam's genuine admiration and awe, Louis is clearly thrown off. She watches Liam look up at Niall and then back at them for a moment.

"Well..."

"No, you're brilliant, Mate." Liam looks at Zayn shyly and smiles. "And you're mates?"

"Just mates." Louis assures her with an eyebrow wiggle and smirk.

Zayn finds herself blushing again as Liam lets out a relieved sigh. "Brilliant." Liam flashes her a shy smile and nods towards the counter. "I should get back."

Before Zayn can respond Louis has jumped off of the chair and has thrown her arm over Liam's shoulders. "I'll walk you over. I need to get a tea anyways since that twat won't share."

"It's coffee Lou," Zayn says as she flips Louis off. She takes a long pull from the cup and gives a satisfied smile. Louis wrinkles her nose and gags.

"Heathen." Louis pulls Liam in the direction of the counter leaving Zayn alone once more. She watches as Liam introduces Louis to Niall who gives an enthusiastic hello as she prepares her a tea. Zayn knows that the opportunity to study has gone. She makes quick work of packing up her books. When she feels eyes on her, she looks up to see Louis and Niall standing together as though they're conspiring, both with matching smirks on their faces and their blue eyes dancing with mirth. One look at Liam has Zayn smiling at the overwhelming blush that is on her cheeks. She's wiping down the intricate coffee machine, pointedly not looking up in their direction or Zayn's.

Not for the first time in her life, Zayn vows she's going to strangle Louis. She tells her this when she approaches and joins her at the table. 

"You love me," Louis counters with a confident smile.

"I tolerate you."

"In some cultures it's the same."

Zayn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She wants to know what Louis and Niall were talking about but doesn't want to give Louis the satisfaction of asking. "So," Louis says airily. "What's new?"

"Tommo," Zayn warns. She quickly flickers her gaze to Liam who is laughing at something someone behind the counter is saying to her. There is an easy confidence in Liam now, a comfortable feeling that Zayn can see she has with whoever this girl is. Immediately, Zayn hates her. The sound of Louis making meowing noises breaks Zayn from her daze.

"That's definitely new," Louis comments. She's about to make a sarcastic comment but something in Zayn's expression causes her to stop. Instead, she bites on her fingernail as though she's thinking for a moment. "Huh."

"What?" Zayn asks. 

Louis rolls her eyes and relaxes into her chair. She's got her feet up on the bench beside Zayn and huffs. "Even when you're a jealous twat you're still gorgeous. God I hate you."

Zayn breaks into laughter and gives Louis the middle finger. "You love me."

"I do." Louis sips at her tea and watches as Zayn tries not to watch Liam and this girl talk. Finally she breaks. "So Liam Payne huh?"

Zayn blinks owlishly. She's never really been good at lying to Louis. It doesn't stop her from trying though. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do." A few minutes pass. Louis sips at her tea while Zayn finishes her coffee.

"She's proper fit, isn't she?" Zayn finally breaks. She will not blush. Refuses to. She ignores the way her cheeks heat up.

"Should see her on the pitch," Louis answers. Zayn unsuccessfully hides her guilty expression which has Louis cackling. "Are you serious?"

"Just..." Zayn sighs and buries her face in her hands. "They practice by the English buildings." 

Louis furrow's her eyebrows and shakes her head. "No Zee, they don't."

Zayn crumples and groans. "No. They don't." She looks up at her best friend and throws all caution to the wind. "God. I can't even help it. She's so fit and I see her here all the time. I've never really spoken to her but I still see her then one day I was cutting through the Athletic field to get to the library. I didn't even know she'd be there and there she was. Running laps and I just..." She flails her hands in Liam's direction as if making a point. She's waiting for Louis to take the piss and steels herself for it. Zayn is stunned when it never comes. She narrows her gaze and glares at Louis.

"What?" Louis asks.

"Why aren't you teasing me? You'd normally take the piss out of me for this."

Louis shakes her head and in a movement that shocks Zayn, picks up her hand and weaves their fingers together. "Babe. I know, but this is the first girl you've even admitted that you might fancy in ages. Since the great Pezza disaster. I'd never make fun of you, not for this."

Zayn raises an eyebrow and Louis blushes.

"Okay, I would make fun of you. I DO make fun of you. But not for this, babe. Never for this."

With a sigh Zayn lets Louis comfort her. "Pezza was..."

"Right girl, wrong time, Louis supplies. "I know. And I know how fucked up you were about it. It's no one's fault but it sucks."

"I still miss her, yanno? Keep waiting for her to come back."

Louis clucks her tongue and pats Zayn's hand comfortingly. "I know, babe. But you know she's not coming back. And if she does, it won't be to you. You were both better off separate than together."

"I know." And Zayn does know. But the knowledge doesn't make it hurt less. She looks up to see Liam watching them concerned. Zayn fights to smile and lets her stomach flutter at the warm smile she gets in return.

"That smile is why," Louis supplies softly. "I haven't seen THAT smile in too long Zee. And who knew it would be a jock to get you going again? God, her thighs Zee. I've seen her play and she's good. Not as good as me, but still. Her thighs are strong, thick. Probably feel really good wrapped around your waist. Maybe even holding you up to fuck you against a wall."

Zayn groans and hides her face in her hands again. "Stop. Please."

"No." Louis looks up and waves at Liam. "Oi, Payno?"

Liam looks over and blushes at the nickname. Zayn thinks she looks like a giant adorable puppy and wants nothing more than to cuddle with her. She doesn't think she's been this fond of anything or anyone in her entire life. Especially this quickly.

"Yes?"

"Tommo, you can call me Tommo."

"Okay, yes Tommo?"

Question for you. Marvel or DC?"

"Lou, stop." Zayn hisses.

"Shut up," Louis says back in a whisper. "This is important. You can learn a lot from a person with these questions."

"No question," Liam answers. "DC. 

Zayn raises an eyebrow as her stomach flutters.

"Why?" She asks without thinking. Louis wasn’t wrong when she said that they could learn a lot with these questions.

"Batman of course. He's sick. Best superhero of all time."

"Isn't he that bloke from Metropolis?" Louis says as she winks at Zayn so Liam can't see. Zayn should be embarrassed but she's not. She's done this before to blokes who think they know everything about comics, just to see if they'll take her seriously because she's a comic geek AND a girl. 

She sees Niall slap herself on the forehead as she shakes her head sadly. "Oh man, now you've gone and done it." 

Both Louis and Zayn look at Liam whose face is a mask of horror. Seconds later Liam has joined them at the table and is sitting down. She looks at Louis with a look akin to pity.

"You're thinking of Superman. Clark Kent. He's DC too. Batman lives in Gotham City. His real name is Bruce Wayne, runs Wayne Enterprises." Zayn stops listening around the time that Liam starts listing off why Louis might have gotten them mixed up. She's drawing parallels to their comics, to their lives that even Zayn hadn't contemplated and she has spent many a day and night online researching back stories and side stories and geeking out to anything and everything she can find about each and every universe in the DC and Marvel worlds.

"Marry me," Zayn whimpers finally. She interrupts Liam who is comparing the Burton/Schumacher films to the Dark Knight Trilogy.

"Thank you," Louis cheers. Liam has taken a break and has focused her attention on Zayn who has covered her mouth with her hand in horror. Louis scrambles to get away from the table as fast as she can and hides at the counter with Niall who is now watching with amusement as she sips on an iced coffee. Thankfully they've been dead the past little while and Niall has been able to watch Liam geek out and Zayn practically orgasm with the passion Liam has for comics. 

"That turned out well," Niall says as she high fives Louis. Louis is still shaking her head.

"I had no idea," she whispers apologetically. "I just ...I didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that." She looks at Niall who is cackling.

Liam pauses for a moment and looks at Zayn. Her eyes are wide, cheeks pink.

"I mean...." Zayn stutters. She takes a big breath and starts to laugh. "Fuck it, that's exactly what I mean. Marry me. God that was so fucking hot."

Liam is blushing now as well, an embarrassed grin on her face. "You like comics?"

Zayn rolls up her sleeve and shows off her ZAP tattoo. "Green Lantern is my all-time favourite. Hal Jordan is one sexy motherfucker. But I can't deny my love for Tony Stark. Iron Man is so sick." Just as she's about to launch into her own monologue they're joined at the table by Louis and Niall.

"Before you start off on this nerdgasm fest for comics," Louis says loudly but not unkindly. "Nialler and I are going to head out. A friend of hers is having a party tonight and I'm invited."

"You're BOTH invited," Niall interrupts, smiling at Zayn.

"Details," Louis admits. "So do you two want to sit here and get each other off with your love of all things Comic Books, or do you want to come with us, get drunk and get each other off while having hot sweaty sex? You know, at the party."

Zayn winces as Liam covers her face in embarrassment. She leans in and whispers to her. "We can discuss comics there, if you'd like? This doesn't have to be an either or, now or never kind of thing."

Liam looks genuinely surprised that Zayn would want to go. That she would want to continue whatever this is. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Niall awwws while Louis huffs. "Payno, Zee has fancied you for ages. Thinks you're proper fit and wants to test out how strong your thighs are. Now let’s go, Nialler has promised me that her very hot and sexually open friend Harold will be there and I refuse to let someone else get her drunk and naked because you two are slow." 

"We'll meet you two outside,' Niall laughs as she is dragged out of the coffee shop by Louis.

"You can bring your stuff with you. I live up the street from Haz' house so we can leave it there on the way. You know, if you want to come."

Zayn nods and stands up. She grins at the hopeful look in Liam's eyes. "I'd love to."

"Do you really fancy me? Didn't think you knew who I was before today."

Zayn blushes and nods. "Yeah. Didn't know your name, but I see you playing footie sometimes. See you here all the time."

Liam looks genuinely shocked by the information. "Wow, I never thought you'd ever noticed me before. Niall said today, that if I didn’t pluck up the courage to talk to you, she was going to come over and hit on you. Make me proper jealous and teach me a lesson.”

Zayn’s jaw drops as they step out the door and onto the sidewalk. Louis and Niall are cackling loudly as they look at Louis’ phone. She turns back to Liam and grabs her arm in a firm grasp. “Really? Me?” She is stunned at the expression of disbelief on Liam’s face.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Liam’s eyes flicker all over Zayn’s face and rest on her lips for a moment before they meet her eyes. “You are beautiful. So stunning.” She reaches out to trace her fingers along Zayn’s jaw. When she steps in closer, they are nose to nose. “If Louis was telling the truth earlier about you fancying me, I just want you to know that I fancy you too Zayn.”

Zayn refuses to look away. She’s blushing but she keeps eye contact with Liam and gives her a wide smile. “And if she wasn’t?”

Liam whispers, as though she’s telling a secret. “Well I still fancy you, but we can pretend I didn’t say anything.”

They stand together, gazes locked for a few more minutes until finally Liam pulls back and slides her hand with Zayn’s. They look around to see that they’ve been abandoned; Niall and Louis are nowhere to be seen. The sound of Zayn’s text tone echoes in the air and with her free hand she pulls the phone out. 

_Gone to the party. See you later. Or not. Have fun with Payno. Love you babe._

She shows Liam the phone who smiles as she tightens her grip on Zayn’s hand. 

“Do you want to go to the party?”

“Or?” Zayn questions. “Maybe we’ll go to my flat? Watch some Dark Knight Trilogy.”

It’s Liam’s turn to whimper. “Marry me,” she begs softly as she bites on her lip. 

Zayn grins and tugs her in the direction of the flat she shares with Louis. “Definitely, babe.” She says happily. “First though, let’s get some carry out and watch some Batman. We’ll play the rest by ear.”


End file.
